<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but it would've been fun, if you would've been the 1 by rokkuhato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039842">but it would've been fun, if you would've been the 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkuhato/pseuds/rokkuhato'>rokkuhato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkuhato/pseuds/rokkuhato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey babe! I was wondering when you would show up!” Tifa went rigid. Her brain short-circuiting at the words and sudden gesture before she registered the soft whisper in her ear, “Just go with it.”</p><p>Or that one time Tifa got herself a fake girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but it would've been fun, if you would've been the 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh shit Teef, it’s her.”</p><p>Tifa’s footsteps halted, her boots scratching against the pavement as she almost bumps into Cloud’s back.</p><p>“Who?” Tifa asked, slightly annoyed at being disrupted.</p><p>“Aerith.”</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em> She followed Cloud’s line of sight and sure enough, there, in all her flowery sundress and ankle boots, was Cloud’s long-time crush stepping into a café. Her long brunette locks were plaited loosely as soft tendrils of hair frame her face. Now Tifa had never met the girl because Cloud being Cloud, never even had the courage to talk to her. At least he knows her name but only because he’s in the same class as her but she<em> is</em> a sight for sore eyes.</p><p>“Should I go in and ask her out?”</p><p>Tifa wanted to exclaim <em>finally!</em> Truthfully, she was kind of tired seeing him pining over the brunette. When Cloud never stopped talking about the<em> pretty girl with the green eyes in his physics class</em>, Tifa paid it little to no mind. Writing it off as something as simple as infatuation but as the time wore on, it was pretty obvious that it was more than just that and her bestfriend had some serious crush going on. She manages to contain her relief by masking it with a nonchalant shrug and says, “Yeah, sure, go for it.”</p><p>Cloud takes a deep breath, like a soldier getting ready for a war, and then he marches on with his shoulders squared into the café. Tifa shakes her head and tries to tame the proud smile threatening to paint on her lips. For a few minutes, she stands outside the café. Contemplating on whether she should go in to get her own coffee or not. In the end, the battle for the caffeine won as the cold bite of the wind prickles her skin. <em>She needed something hot.</em></p><p>Once she steps inside, the aroma of the coffee immediately wafted her nose and the soft song playing she recognized from the new Taylor Swift album called <em>folklore</em>, welcomed her ears. She knows because she literally streamed the crap out of it the night it was released. The café wasn’t crowded, much to her preference and when her eyes wander to one table, her smile broadened. Cloud was sitting with Aerith and talking to her. <em>Thank God.</em> Tifa steps up into the counter and ordered her usual choice of caffeine, a simple hot caramel macchiato. She pays for her drink and once she hears her name being called, she steps forward to grab her go to cup. Tifa wanted to give Cloud some privacy so she opted for a little table a few feet away from them.</p><p>She was about to walk ahead but her eyes flit once more towards the pair and was surprised to see Aerith actually.... waving at her? Tifa’s cup was halfway to her lips but she stops midway. Yep. That was definitely Aerith waving at her like they were long-lost friends. A little bit confused, maybe Cloud had introduced her, she began heading towards them. She searches for Cloud’s eyes, asking a silent question, but there was a slight frown forming on his face. Before Tifa could utter a word, perfectly manicured fingers dropped on her shoulder as the girl used it as a leverage to push herself up on her tallest tiptoes to plant a quick but firm peck on the corner of her mouth, <em>barely</em> missing her lips.</p><p>“Hey babe! I was wondering when you would show up!” Tifa went rigid. Her brain short-circuiting at the words and sudden gesture before she registered the soft whisper in her ear, “Just go with it.”</p><p>Green eyes settled on Cloud again, plastering an apologetic smile on her face but her voice doesn’t sound contrite at all, “Sorry to cut you off like that. That was rude. What were you saying?”</p><p>If Tifa wasn’t so stupefied herself, she would’ve cackle at the scandalized look on her friend’s face. She stood frozen in her spot; tongue seemed stuck on the roof of her mouth. Thankfully, Cloud manages to rush out before both of them could embarrass themselves more, “Oh, uhm. Nevermind. I guess I’ll talk to you later.” And then he offered Aerith a small smile before he shot out of his seat, ambling straight towards the exit.</p><p>After for what it seemed like an eternity of stumped silence for Tifa, the brunette heaved a long sigh and flops down on her seat. Up this close, Tifa understood why Cloud wouldn’t shut up about this girl’s eyes. It was literally the most vibrant shade of green she had ever seen, “I’m <em>sooo</em> sorry about that! He was about to ask me out and I just didn’t want to go through that process.”</p><p>Tifa blinks. Once. Twice. Then regains her bearings, “Uh, yeah, no, it’s okay.” And being the good friend that she was, she asks, “Can I ask why you didn’t want to go out with that guy?”</p><p>Aerith tilted her head to one side, amusement tracing her features, “He wasn’t my type.”</p><p>Tifa arched an eyebrow, kind of taking offense for her bestfriend’s sake. <em>Cloud was actually a good guy when he’s not his being usual grumpy self.</em> “I don’t know he seemed like a pretty nice guy. What exactly is your type then?”</p><p>Green eyes trailed almost languidly from Tifa’s head to toe before they met Tifa’s own scarlet ones. And in the most blasé tone, as if she was declaring something as mundane as the weather, Aerith blurts in utmost confidence, “You are.”</p><p>Tifa’s whole body slackened and almost drops the coffee cup in her grip. She opens her mouth and closes it again like a fish out of water.</p><p>
  <em>Say what now?</em>
</p><p>When Tifa still couldn’t recover from the blubbering mess that she became, Aerith took this as a sign to break the silence first. The mischief in her eyes was gone as she offers Tifa a worried quirk of her lips, “But honestly, I really am sorry for using you without your permission. Can I buy you a coffee to make up for it?”</p><p>Tifa was still dumbstruck so all she could do was raise the coffee cup in her grip, “I... uh... already got one.” She finished lamely.</p><p>Aerith’s eyes brightened, “Oh! Okay, well how about this…” She gently pries away the cup from Tifa’s grasp and deftly snatches a pink marker from her scattered table and proceeds to scrawl the words ‘Aerith’ and then underneath it was her number. She topped it off with a little heart. A freaking heart. “Just in case you ever want me to be your real girlfriend.” She offered Tifa a wink and then continued typing away on her laptop as if the entire encounter didn’t just happen.</p><p>Tifa walked out the café still in a trance and she only seemed to snap out of it when she sees Cloud leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Tifa tries to gauge his reaction but aside from the embarrassed tint still evident in his cheeks, the barely noticeable smug smile on his lips gave it all, as well as his next words, “So babe, I’m gonna’ take a wild guess and say that she isn’t into dudes.”</p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em> just happened?” Tifa says, her eyes wide and her tone was colored in disbelief.</p><p>Cloud snorted. Actually snorted. “You and me both, Lockhart.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been stuck with writer's stumped for a few months now and i just saw this post on tumblr and decided to make something out of it, just to get something out there for my writing. you may have noticed i changed the kissing thing because idk kissing someone on the lips w/o their permission is just... not okay for me. no matter what. lol or maybe i'm thinking too much about this but yeah here's the link to the post! https://lynati.tumblr.com/post/184563089967/let-me-tell-you-about-the-time-i-accidentally-got</p><p>PS: Stream folklore guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>